Super Robot Wars RX
by thelastdalek
Summary: With the world under the control of The A-laws an alien invasion is on the horizon and monsters roaming the earth humanity is on brink of disaster. A young citizen of the space colonies soon becomes drawn into the conflict. Loosely based on the plot of OG
1. Prologue

Super Robot Wars RX Prologue

By The Last Dalek

Edited by Rpgingmaster

* * *

_The age of planes, tanks, and other conventional weapons of war has long since ended, and humanity moved on into a new era._

_It all began in the year 2105 A.D when the world was divided into three main alliances: the Union of Energy and Free Nations (oft referred to as just "The Union"), the Human Resource League, and the Advanced European Union. It was at that time the construction of Orbital Elevators and space colonies began for the purpose of gathering solar power and expanding humanity's domain into space, and for a time it seemed as though this new revolution in technology and progress would bring the world into a new age of peace._

_Sadly, all it proved to do was serving as the calm before the storm of a new era of war._

_Humanoid machine like weapons known as mobile suits were constructed to defend the Orbital Elevators and their effectiveness in combat eventually led them replacing all other conventional weapons. The three main super powers of the world soon used them exclusively and eventually even the poorest nations utilized them. Naturally, such new and powerful weapons led to wars escalating to the point that numerous conflicts started all around the world._

_In 2272 A.D, an alien space craft crash landed onto the Earth near South Atalia Island in the Pacific Ocean, and the Union was able to restore and modify it into the mobile space colony and exploration ship known as the SDF-1 Macross. And, as a bonus, the technology found with led to the creation of the transformable weapons known as Variable Fighters (also known as Valkyries). On its maiden voyage, the Macross was accidently transported into the far reaches of space after its Fold Engine (repaired by the Union yet not well understood) went awry. Once there, it came into contact with the alien race known as Zentradi, who accused them of stealing their technology (as the Macross had been one of their ships), and after several battles the Macross eventually returned to the Earth, where the war continued, especially because the Zentradi were convinced the Protoculture (a priceless treasure of their culture had been stolen by the people of Earth. _

_However, thanks to the healing power of music, their races came to an understanding, and ultimately peace won out between the two races while the Macross itself was placed in an artificial lake as a landmark of mankind's progress. With help from the Zentradi, the Macross was able to be mass produced into a fleet called the Megaroad for the purpose of colonizing and exploring the universe. At the same time, the three world powers had resolved to put aside their differences and became the Earth Federation, which formalized their alliance with the Zentradi, and aside from some small scale conflicts, the world was mostly united and back on it feet, and it seemed once again humanity was resuming the road back towards progress._

_Everything changed in 2298 A.D, when the catastrophe known as the Second Impact occurred in the Antarctic, wiping out half of the world's population and taking an incredible toll on the Earth's ecosystem._

_Nine years later, in 2307 A.D, as the world had once again struggled to regain its former stature, order broke down and wars erupted across the globe. At the same time, a mysterious organization known as Celestial Being (who made it known their goal was to eradicate all war) dominated the battlefield by utilizing a new type of mobile suit known as Gundams. With their GN Drive equipped mobile weapons, they appeared for a time unstoppable to all who opposed them and eventually the formerly disarrayed remnants of the former Earth Federation put aside their differences and faced the Gundams as one force, united again by a common foe and a desire to once again stanch the flow of blood, and since Celestial Being goal of eradicating war had also included a desire for uniting the war, it seemed as if their mere existence had prompted those who had been fractured to reunite, and when Celestial Being was suborned by traitors from the inside who gave the Earth Federation a reverse engineered version of CB's own technology, the advantage of Celestial Being was lost, and the revived Earth Federation faced Celestial Being in one final battle which ended in the decimation of both forces. After this battle the world was finally united under one banner permanently, while the surviving members of Celestial Being disappeared into the shadows._

_Again, this only bought a period of peace before another storm of war._

_After the apparent fall of Celestial Being, the Federation founded the autonomous peacekeeping force called the A-LAWS to help police the world, who overtly came off as guardians against any incursions like those launched by Celestial Being, but in truth were a cruel, heavy handed secret police who crushed any hint of dissent, peaceful and civil or otherwise To most of the people of Earth, this new order seemed ideal at the outset, but anyone willing to peel back the skin of the apple would've found this new world ruled by a rotten, power hungry elite_

_The following year an even more disturbing event took place in the following year 2308 A.D when a meteor (later to be dubbed Meteor-3, due to it being the third heavenly body to have been determined to have landed on the planet aside from the SDF-1 and the harbinger of Second Impact) crash landed in Japan. Many of the world's top scientists investigated and eventually determined that it contained technology of an extra terrestrial origin. Noteworthy scientist Bian Zoldark theorized that the aliens the meteor originated from would one day invade the Earth. However, fearing mass panic, the A-Laws covered up all evidence of extra terrestrial life and silenced anyone who spoke out on the matter .However, Bian Zoldark vowed to not let the world fall to the fate he predicted and disappeared from public view._

_The years 2310 and 2311 A.D proved to be a very eventful time. It was at this point that the mad scientist known as Dr Hell made his ambition to rule the world utilizing an army of mechanical monster, and at about the same time, the descendants of the Dinosaurs would revealed their existence to the world proclaiming a desire to reclaim the surface for their own people. However, these dark forces would face resistance as two scientists produce their own machines different from mobile suits known as Super Robots to face these menaces._

_Dr Juzou Kabuto, the world's leading researcher into photonic energy, constructed the mighty Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger utilizing the virtually indestructible metal known as Super Alloy Z to provide armor for them and used Photon Power to turn them into unstoppable gods of war. Sadly, he died as he finished his research, but thankfully his son Kenzou continued his work, while Kenzou's sons Kouji Kabuto and adopted son Tetsuya Tsurugi faced off Dr Hell's forces and eventually their efforts were rewarded with triumph. _

_As for the menace of The Dinosaur Empire, a scientist known as Professor Saotome discovered energy that he dubbed the Getter Rays. With this power he built the machine known as Getter Robo to fight against the Dinosaurs. _

_Eventually the Dinosaur Empire had their final battle with the Getter in New York City, which ended tragically as its third pilot, Mushashi Tomoe, sacrificed his life to stop them by self destructing Getter Robo, and though this brought victory, the price was bloody, as New York City was destroyed in the process._

_As a result research into the Getter Rays was banned and Professor Saotome was confined to his laboratory ever since._

_Around this time, A-Laws, desperate to maintain the illusion of effectively defending Earth (since the Mazingers and Getters had made them look ineffective), they began persecuting the Zentradi, who cut all ties with The Earth Federation and left in search for a new home amongst the stars. The Earth Federation, however, still held onto the technology they gained up to that point and began Project Super Nova, which was to create a new generation of Variable Fighters. _

_As this happened, a fourth meteor collided with the Earth, this time landing in Japan. While the details of what caused this are unknown eye witnesses claimed to have seen a mechanical lion attacking the meteor shortly before it crashed._

_Over the course of this time the organization known as OZ run by Treize Khusrenada rose to great prominence. Due to Treize's personal disgust for the A-Laws methods he set out to replace them as the Earth Federation's top defense force. By providing the Federation with much better trained pilots and much cheaper mobile suits, OZ almost replaced the A-Laws. _

_However, as if in challenge to their growing power, a new group of Gundam's lacking the originals GN Drives (yet possessing nearly indestructible armor known as Gundanium) appeared around the world attacking OZ. This battle eventually drew in a terrorist group known as White Fang, which culminated in an attempt by White Fang to drop the space colony Libra on the Earth. The new group of Gundams and OZ put aside their differences and barely managed to avert the disaster however OZ ultimately disbanded after the death of Treize during the battle, and the A-Laws quickly reasserted their control._

_Not long after this rumors of a beast like robot known only as the Dancougar began to emerge. According to the stories, it would arrive to help the losing side of a battle, only to leave once the tide had turned._

_The year is now 2312 A.D. _

_And the world is at the start of yet another storm of war…_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_**This story is my own attempt at writing a Super Robot Wars style plot, based after several of the preexisting games in the series, and while I'm not sure how well I will be able to do in this effort, I shall do my best within my limits as a writer.**_

* * *

_**Series Represented:**_

_**Mazinkaiser**_

_**Gundam 00**_

_**New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz**_

_**After War Gundam X**_

_**Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo**_

_**Rebuild of Evangelion 1:0 You Are Not Alone**_

_**Rebuild of Evangelion 2:0 You Can Not Advance**_

_**The End of Evangelion**_

_**King of Braves Gao Gai Gar**_

_**Dancougar Nova**_

_**Super Dimensional Fortress Macross**_

_**Macross Plus**_

_**The Big O**_

_**Banpresto Originals (Masoukishin and SRX characters)**_


	2. The Ophan

Super Robot Wars RX Chapter 1 The Ophan

Space is an endless void. A void that humanity tried to expand their empire to. But no matter how far they travel out into it, there are still so many roads not taken and so many things they haven't seen. Space is an endless void, and through this void traveled a small ship. This ship was fairly simple in shape (resembling a space shuttle without wings) and was colored a dull faded green. The state of its paint job made it clear it was quite old. At the front window of the ship there stood a young woman. She was fairly short with brown hair extending to just a couple of inches below her head with matching eyes. Her clothes consisted of a plain red t-shirt over which she wore a slightly darker crimson jacket with black sleeves. On her lower body she wore a black skirt with matching tights and sneakers.

The young woman let out a sigh as she stared out of the window into the void before muttering to herself.

"You really picked weird one this time _Karen_."

She spent most her life working in the transportation business she had her older brother to thank for that. They took anyone anywhere in between the colonies no questions asked and they did it under the radar. Naturally this attracted allot of customers who wanted to avoid the A-Laws. She and her brother had a nice little business going for them the customers were plentiful and the money was good and then the big lug had to go and get killed. Finding herself suddenly being thrust from being her brothers assistant doing all of this on her own had pr oven stressful but after a year she was finally starting to get it together. But she still wasn't entirely confident in her judgment. Would he have accepted a job to take some crackpot scientist and his cargo (the contents which he kept secret from her) across the colonies? She guessed that didn't matter know she had all ready taken up the job and was nearing her destination.

Karen's thoughts were interrupted as a loud bang came from behind her. She turned to look around the bridge of her vessel all she could see was the same falling apart dull grey room it had all ways been. Realizing the bridge was empty apart from the usual computer consoles that which had several parts held on using duct tape she Came to the conclusion that the noise came from the back room of the her ship she immediately headed to the door and down a dimly lit grey corridor until she reached a door at the end of it.

"What's wrong with this ship now?" She muttered under her breath as she opened the door. As she did, a large amount of smoke blasted itself out of the doorway, causing her to jump back.

"Don't panic don't panic! Everything's under control!" Out of the smoke came a man in his late fifties with scruffy white hair and a pair of dark brown eyes which had a look to them which would give you the impression that he wasn't all there. He was wearing a blue shirt with patterns resembling train tracks simple brown pants with matching shoes, and the entire chaotic ensemble was completed with a white lab coat.

Karen struggled to get out a response to this.

"What...I...uh...It sure as hell doesn't look like you have this under control…..

And that's when she raised her voice to emphasize how frustrated she truly was.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SHIP OLD MAN!"

"A kid like you should show more respect to you elders. Address me as _Professor Noah_.", replied the apparent professor calmly.

"...I'm 18"

"You may be an adult officially, but your barely out of adolescence, so you still have a lot of growing up to do. I don't even think someone your age should be running even a ship as small as this one on your own."

"I've been doing this since I was twelve. I think I know what I'm doing. Besides even though it's officially classed as a ship it's more like a space fairing cargo plane. And you still haven't told me what you were doing in there."

"I was testing out a new invention. It wasn't anything big, just a household appliance. It didn't exactly work."

"No kidding. Look, I can't have you blowing stuff up with whatever screwball invention you come up with. This ship can only take so much."

Their conversation was cut off as an alarm rang throughout the ship.

"What! But I plotted a course far away from were any A-Laws would be!" Karen blurted out before abruptly rushing off to the bridge.

"What makes you so sure it's the A-Laws?" Noah yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

By the time Noah made it to the bridge Karen was already staring out the window at the oncoming enemy.

"What the hell are those?"

Noah looked to see the oncoming foes. Heading towards the ship were ten metallic beetle like creatures. Each one of them had four powerful looking legs with a smaller pair at, their heads mounted a pair of vicious looking pincers topped off by a powerful looking and their bodies were covered in a hard looking shell with a long lizard like tail coming out the back.

Recognizing these strange creatures, Professor Noah almost gagged on his own breath as he screamed,

**"**_**The Aerogaters!**_**"**

"The what? You mean you know what those things are old man?"

Not answering her question the scientist turned to her with a question of his own.

"Do you have any piloting experience?"

"Wait….what does that have to do with anything?"

"**WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!**"

"Well, my brother taught me how to handle a mobile suit, but my only experience is against common space pirates."

"Good enough follow me!"

The professor ran back down the corridor with such speed that Karen could barely keep up with him as he ran through another door and down a flight of stairs into the cargo bay. As soon as they arrived Noah went straight to a large grey container in the middle of the room. He then proceeded to open up a small panel at the front of the container before punching in a code that Karen couldn't make out. I response to the code the front of the container opened to reveal to giant figures looming over Karen. One was a slightly stocky blue robot resembling a mobile suit about twenty meters tall. The shape of its head gave off the appearance of having a pair of ears while upon its face was a silver mouth plate with a red visor. To top it off on its left arm were three silver cylinder shaped weapons. The other machine stood about twenty five meters tall with a slender and feminine shape. It was almost entirely white with the exception of gold hi lights that ran up and down it and what appeared to be some kind of silver helmet with a cross on it covered the top portion of its head. From the helmet on the sides and back of its head extended a golden colored cable that resembled hair. From its back sprouted six angelic wings while another pair of wings sprouted from its left wrist. Noah then proceeded to open a hatch in the chest of the blue robot.

"Hurry and get in!"

Realizing that this was their only chance to survive, she got on board the blue machine and was relieved to discover that it's cockpit was mostly the same as the mobile suit's she had practiced soon as she had got herself in the seat the hatch closed and a view screen appeared in front of her. She then made sure the professor was safely out of room before kicking the cargo bay's doors open and flying out into the vast emptiness of space where she was sure the Aerogaters were all most within attacking distance. Noah voice buzzed in on a radio to use the last few seconds to give her some advice.

"Are you handling it OK, kid?" The professor asked.

"I think so, but I've never seen a mobile suit like this before."

That's because it's not a mobile suit it's called a _Personal Trooper_."

At this point one of the Aerogaters lunged straight for Karen's machine. She pulled an assault rifle and began to open fire on the enemy doing only a small amount of damage before the creature tackled her trooper. Barley managing to react in time Karen was able to kick it off her before using the machines thrusters to get some distance as the other began to chase her.

"So, how powerful is this "Personal Trooper" or whatever you call it?" Karen asked between shots of her rifle.

"The one you're using now is called a Gespenst. It's not quite up to the standards of an Ahead, but it's superior to the average MS. It should be about evenly matched with an Aerogater bug." Noah answered.

"But there's ten of them and one of me!" Karen responded as a blue ring like beam was fired from one of the monsters heads destroying the Gespenst's rifle.

"Crap!" Karen shouted as she continued to get some more distance while looking through the Gespenst weapon list before finding a useful one. "Suck on this!" As she said this to small pods were fired from the Gespensts side which the split open to reveal a hail of missiles. Most of the Aerogaters were hit by missile fire sustaining minor damage while the one who destroyed the rifle took the brunt of it and was left in mechanical pieces floating through space. Karen had no time to savor her victory as her nine remaining opponents swooped in to attack. One of them flew by taking off the Gespenst's left arm while another battered the machine by repeatedly ramming into it. Feeling woozy from the hits she'd just taken Karen looked up at her view screen to see three of the Aerogaters closing in for the kill.

"Is this it? I did all that just to die like this?" Karen wondered out loud to herself seeing no way to avoid the inevitable.

However, luck was on her side as four purple colored energy beams suddenly cut through the void of space completely incinerating two of the Aerogaters and leaving half of the third one briefly suspended there before exploding. Karen turned to see who saved her. Heading towards the battle was a bulky looking mobile suit that almost entirely white on color with the exception of its torso area. Its head had distinctive V shaped crest mounted on it while a pair of green eyes could be seen just above its face plate. There were four powerful looking cannons mounted on its shoulder and knees. But the most distinctive feature of this mobile suit was the green particles of energy that surrounded it.

That was no ordinary mobile suit.

**It was a **_**Gundam!**_

A face appeared on Karen's view screen. It was a serious looking young man wearing a purple colored piloting suit. He didn't waste any time making his intentions clear.

"This is Tieria Erde, pilot of Gundam Seravee. I will assist you."

He promptly shut off his transmission before heading to attack the remaining Aerogaters.

Karen had heard stories about how powerful the Gundams were, but she never really understood how powerful she was until she saw one in action. It moved forward with surprising speed as the Aerogaters ring beams bounced off the green colored energy field that surrounded it. Pulling out a beam saber, the Seravee sliced one of the creatures in half with ease before turning its attention to two more of the Aerogaters. As they tried to get in close to attack, the cannons on Seravee's knees each sprouted hands and beam sabers of their own which proceeded to slice into the two beasts knocking them back.

It then proceeded to finish them off with its shoulder cannons.

In awe of the situation Karen notice one of the remaining Aerogaters heading towards her ship. "(The old man!)" Karen thought to herself as she blasted with the desperate to get in between the Aerogater and the ship. She couldn't let him die not after all this. Just as the Aerogater fired it's beam Karen's Gespenst managed to get between the two taking the full force of the blast the personal trooper was torn to shred as its pilot screamed in pain. However just as the end appeared to come a golden energy field surrounded what remained of the Gespenst. Nether Karen nor the her enemy had any time to ponder what could have caused this before the angelic robot Karen saw before burst out of the side of ship. Ignoring the beast in front of it the machine headed straight for what was left of Karen's machine. As Karen wondered what it wanted with her a golden light shone from its chest blinding her. When the light faded Karen found herself in a small empty white room barley bigger than the cockpit. Looking down Karen realized she was sitting in a white throne like chair. A view screen suddenly appeared in front of her seemingly floating in mid air. Looking into it she saw the Aerogater lunging at the screen jumping back and by some unknown instinct she raised her arm and sure enough a giant white arm appeared on the screen easily holding the creature at bay.

"Don't tell me I'm inside that angel thing!" Karen shouted out as stared at the Aerogater in front of her trying in vain to escape the angelic machine arm. "Alrighty then." Karen smiled as she was guided by an unknown instinct. Willing the feathers on her knew machine's left arm to stiffen into a blade she then thrust it forward slicing the Aerogater in half. The two half's floated through the void of space briefly before disappearing in an explosion. Looking around to see who was next she noticed the last remaining enemy flying away from the battle with the Seravee in pursuit.

"You're not getting away!" Karen yelled as the instinct again began to guide her.

The feathers on the angelic robots left arm once again stiffened this time into bow as an arrow made of golden energy appeared in its right hand. Karen took aim with this bow and arrow briefly before firing it straight at her target. The arrow moved through space with great speed piercing the last of her enemy before exploding out words taking the Aerogaters with it.

"Yes! I did it! I...I..."

Karen's celebration was cut short as she found herself feeling increasingly light headed and her vision starting get blurry. The last thing she saw on he view screen before losing consciousness was the Seravee heading towards her.


	3. Authers Note

I never really thought I would be any good at fanfic writing but I thought I might as well give it a shot. If I was any good great if I wasn't no big deal. Well any way I've reached the conclusion that I'm not and frankly I don't think I'll ever improve so it's better to quit while I'm ahead then go down the My Immortal route. So I'm afraid I will discontinue this fic.


End file.
